The present embodiments relate to a home bar for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a home bar for a refrigerator, which easily seals a home bar frame and a door liner by improving a gasket structure, thereby minimizing cooling air leakage from the home bar.
A refrigerator includes a body for storing food in a frozen state or a chilled state. The body includes a plurality of storage rooms for storing the food. One surface of each storing room is open to allow a user to take the food stored therein.
A door is provided at one side of the storage room and is rotatably coupled to the body. The storage room may be opened and closed using the door.
A recently manufactured refrigerator further includes a home bar mounted at a portion of the door in order to prevent excessive cooling air leakage caused by opening and closing of a door. The home bar allows drink or food stored in a refrigerator compartment to be taken out without having to open the refrigerator door.
A related art home bar includes a home-bar door for selectively shielding an opening formed on a front surface of a refrigerator door. The related art home bar further includes a home-bar frame formed in the refrigerator door. The home-bar frame is brought into tight contact with the home-bar door when the home-bar door is closed.
The home bar-door has a shape corresponding to that of the home-bar frame. Therefore, when the opening is shielded by the home-bar door, the home-bar door may be in tight contact with the home-bar frame.
A door liner, which forms an inner surface of the refrigerator door, is connected with the home-bar frame. An insulating layer is formed between the door liner and the home bar-frame to prevent heat transfer through the home bar.
A gasket is mounted to prevent a gap from being generated between the door liner and the home-bar frame and to prevent moisture intrusion into the insulating layer between the door liner and the home-bar frame.
The gasket includes a front gasket bringing the home-bar door into contact with the home-bar frame and a rear gasket preventing heat transfer between the door liner and the home-bar frame.
In a related art assembly method of a home bar, the front gasket and the rear gasket are separately coupled to a front surface and a rear surface of the home-bar frame.
However, the related art assembly method has following limitations.
Since the front gasket and the rear gasket are separately coupled to both surfaces of the home-bar frame and pressed, the same process is performed twice, resulting in a complicated process and high cost.
In addition, since the gasket is not mounted in a connecting portion between the front and rear gaskets, that is, an inner circumferential surface of the home-bar frame, cooling air may leak through the inner circumferential surface of the home-bar frame.